Alexander Pierce (Captain America: The Winter Soldier)
Alexander Pierce is the true main antagonist of Captain America: The Winter Soldier in charge of the Winter Soldier. He is portrayed by Robert Redford. Alexander Pierce is a HYDRA agent who infiltrated the World Security Council. During a hostage situation in Bogata, he met S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Nick Fury, who successfully saved the hostages, including Pierce's daughter. Pierce was surprised by Fury's performance and later made him the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Decades later, the influence of HYDRA over S.H.I.E.L.D. has grown stronger, and a set of three heavily armed Helicarriers are built under "Project Insight." The Helicarriers were allegedly supposed to form a security network to protect the Earth, but HYDRA actually desired to use them to target and kill approximately 20 million people selected by Arnim Zola's algorithm, any individual which would pose a thread for Hydra's new world order. After discovering the hijacking of a S.H.I.E.L.D. boat by Georges Batroc was actually planned by Fury in order to recover confidential files related to the Project Insight, Pierce deploys the Winter Soldier to kill him. After being attacked by the Winter Soldier, a heavily damaged Fury contacts Captain America and tells the Captain not to trust anyone as S.H.I.E.L.D. had been compromised, before seemingly perishing. Following Fury's apparent demise, Pierce talks with Captain America, and discovers that Rogers has hidden something from him. Pierce deploys other corrupt S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to capture Cap, who goes undercover along with Black Widow. A new assignment is given to the Winter Soldier by Alexander, to kill Rogers and Romanoff. After gaining information related to the true objective of Project Insight from the hand of Jasper Sitwell, Rogers, Romanoff and their ally Falcon are captured by S.H.I.E.L.D., but they soon escaped captivity. Pierce proceeds to continue with his plan, but as S.H.I.E.L.D. is getting prepared to deploy the Helicarriers, Captain America infiltrates the Triskelion and reveals by loudspeaker the truth of HYDRA influencing S.H.I.E.L.D. and prompts every clean agent to stand up against HYDRA. While Captain America and Falcon infiltrated the Helicarriers to modify their programming to change the targets from the people selected by Zola's algorithm to the Helicarriers themselves, Black Widow rescues the rest of the members of the World Security Council, who have been taken hostage by Pierce, and forces him to help her and Nick Fury, who reveals his survival to Pierce, to unlock every single one of S.H.I.E.L.D./HYDRA's secrets and upload them to the Internet. The Helicarriers are destroyed, and HYDRA's secrets are released to the world. However, Pierce attempts to use a remotely-controlled miniature explosive he had hidden in Black Widow's clothes to force Fury to let him go. Using a micro-EMP, Black Widow disables the bomb, and thus Fury has the liberty to shoot Pierce, killing him. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Humans Category:Characters hailing from the Marvel Universe Category:Brainwashers Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Criminals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Provoker Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Traitors Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Upcoming Members of The Umbrakinetic League Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Villains in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Walking Spoiler Characters Category:Terrorists Category:Mass Murderers Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Sociopaths Category:Mastermind Category:Lawful Evil Category:Murderers Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:Characters hated by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Characters hated by Menslady125 Category:Characters hated by Daveg502 Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Brotherhood of Vader